Date, Fate, and Kate
by LordBudFerg
Summary: Story eight of the Goth Wotch series. Wolfie brings Wolfie along with her and Jason to the mall while Agents 29 and 32 confront Anne... and so does Miranda.


**Date, Fate, and Kate**

"Coo."

"Good morning Arizona," the cloaked figure greets her pet phoenix the next morning at around eleven.

"Caw."

"Indeed. We'll pay a visit there this afternoon and find what we can."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See ya, girls," Wolfie calls to Alex, Sam, Jo, Lita, and Lindsay as they walk out of the bedroom. The werewolf then sits down on her bed, next to Cassie who is already sitting there. "So, what really happened with Katie?"

Cassie sighs. "Not sure. I cast a spell to make Jason tell the truth, she called and asked him, he told the same story, I removed the spell on his and all of us, and then Katie said something about hiding something before saying she was going home."

"Huh. Maybe we should go check and see if she's okay."

"That's probably not the best idea in the world. Katie probably just wants time to think. She's spent the past five years thinking one thing only to be proven wrong, how would you feel?"

"That's true, I guess. I tried to call earlier this morning and got no answer. Maybe we _should_ give her some room. Anyway, I need to get ready to go to the mall with J."

"I guess Emily's gonna have to wait until another day, huh?"

"'Course not. Let's just say you're not the only one who uses Emily to relax."

"I'm gonna go ahead and cast the spell now, okay? Maak voor vijf uren mijn twee jaar oud lichaam ontgint nog eens. Geef voor vijf uren aan mij de geest te passen bij. Maak voor vijf uren de naam Emily van mij!" As the last word leaves Cassie's muth, her entire body begins to retract inward, developing a sum of baby fat over numerous areas of her body. Her bangs then change from being dyed black to blonde like the rest of her hair. In the last visible change, Cassie's black tanktop turns into a black shirt that hangs down to just above her knees while her white jeans become a pair of training pants.

"Let's get you in a diaper for today. You might need it when we're at the mall."

"'Kay Mama Wolf Wolf." The werewolf scoops up the miniature Wotch and heads down the hallway, planning to stop by Cassie's house and get what she needs for the day.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no no..." Katie mumbles as she deletes the text on the computer screen. "Trying to occupy myself with things like this is getting me nowhere." The redhead sighs and puts her hands behind her head. "Come on Katie, this is ridiculous. That was five years ago. Wolfie's too good a friend to give it up for a stupid childhood crush." Katie stands up and begins to pace in place until she gets an idea.

"Ming!" Katie shouts to the foreign exchange student in the bedroom next to hers. "Can you come here a second?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just over two hours later, Jason Grey stands in the mall just outside a comic shop, having just bought the latest releases and now awaiting Wolfie. After a minute or two of waiting, the short redhead comes into view holding the hand of a blonde toddler.

"Hey, J," Wolfie greets. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hi, I Emly!" the toddler introduces herself.

"Emily, this is Jason," Wolfie says. Jason casually glances down at the infant for a second then looks back up at his girlfriend.

"Where to first, Wolfie?"

"How about FYE?"

"Okay." The group of two teens and a toddler that's normally a teen begins walking through the mall.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock knock. The door to the house is opened by a redheaded young man.

"Um... can I help you?" asks Evan Onymous of the two people standing in his doorway wearing strange coats that look slightly futuristic.

"Yes, we were here to speak with you about some occurrences that have been going on for some time now," explains 29. "Do you mind if we come inside?"

"Sure. Come on in."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama Wolf Wolf!" Emily exclaims while Wolfie holds her, looking through a section of anime DVDs while Jason look through action movies nearby.

"What is it, sweety?"

"I wan' Jay-Jay!"

"Jason, I think Emily wants you to hold her for awhile."

"I don't like kids."

"It's just carrying her, J. Besides, Anne told me about that time you and Robin watched Lilly."

"But-"

"Don't worry if she needs anything, I'll take care of it. Besides, how can you resist this face?" Upon asking the question, Wolfie raises Emily up to Jason is eye-level. A huge innocent grin is spread across the young blonde's face.

"Alright, fine," he accepts, more to stop Wolfie's pleading than anything else. Jason grabs Emily from Wolfie's arms and Wolfie quickly shows the boy the proper way to hold the young child.

"So, have you found anything yet?" Wolfie asks while admiring the site of the cute blonde snuggling her head into Jason's arms.

"No, nothing. Want to go look around the book store?"

"Sure, J."

"Mama Wolf Wolf," Emily says with a yawn while turning her head away from Jason's stomach and towards Wolfie. "I hungy."

"Guess that means we're going to the foodcourt first," Jason says without taking his eyes off of Wolfie. Wolfie shrugs as if to say, "I guess" to her boyfriend, then the two begin to walk through the mall, Jason still carrying Emily.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here on the behalf of the Counsel of Magic and Mystic Administration," Agent 29 explains to Evan and Anne as the three, along with 32, are sitting at the Onymous' family's dinner table. Lilly is in the living room, playing with Evan's cat Maki.

"Is this about those spells I've been practicing?" Anne asks. "Because I can explain those."

"What kinds of spells have you been casting?" 32 asks her fellow redheaded female. "Whatever it is, the spells aren't typical."

"Well, I guess I mostly turn my friends Robin and Jason into girls. Little joke of mine."

"So what's this counsel do anyway?" Evan inquires of the agents. 29 answers the question.

"Numerous things, most of which are confidential. The main priority is to ensure the source of magics occuring in an area. Important to ensure that as little of the public knows of the art's existance as possible."

"So... what now?" Anne wonders. "Are you going to erase our memory or something?"

"Nah," 32 responds. "We just need to know who knows about your abilities, just for the records."

"Well, um... E here, and Jason Grey and Robin Ericson. Oh, and Lilly, and Milo Happerbasket too."

As 29 is about to say something, there is a knock at the door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I always thought he was lying until last night when I found proof that he was telling the truth the whole time. Up until that happened, I had an enormous crush on him, and I guess I never really got over it."

"I am not sure, Katie. Maybe you should talk to Jason?" Mingmei suggests, having improved her English skills significantly as of late. "Or maybe you could find a way to relax. You know, like a hobby."

"A way to relax? Any ideas?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Wolfie asks her normally teenage but currently toddler friend while the two sit at a table along with Jason. Jason and Wolfie are eating burgers while Emily is eating chicken nuggets Wolfie cut up for her.

"Good!" Emily answers simply while continuing to eat.

Jason is about to say something when someone sits down in the sole empty chair at the table.

"Hey Robin," Jason greets his best friend, who has a duffle bag in hand.

"Hey Rob," Wolfie says similarly.

"Hey Jason, hey Wolfie," Robin replies. "What are the two do you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you? Me and Wolfie have been dating a couple of weeks now."

"Hope that works out for the two of you," Robin answers before turning his attention to the toddler sitting at the table with them. "And who are you, little girl?"

"I'm Emly!" she excitedly answers the boy she has a crush on when her normal age.

Wolfie explains, "She's Cassie's cousin Emily. I'm babysitting her the day."

"Well, I'd better run or I'll be late for practice," Robin replies.

"Mama Wolf Wolf!" Emily suddenly pleads. "I wanna go with Wobby!"

"Heh, just like her cousin," Robin chuckles as he reaches across the table, ruffling Emily's hair and drawing a giggle from the blonde.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Miranda West," introduces the robed figure, having just come in and joined the Agents and the Onymouses in the kitchen. "I've come to find out the source of magicks stemming from this house."

"A teenage girl with a spellbook," 29 answers. "On to a far more important question: Are you _the_ Miranda West?"

"Who are you to ask?"

"We're Agents of the Counsel. That's all you need to know," 32 responds.

"Fair enough. Tell me this, do the rumors of the Counsel's confidential operations have merit?"

"Even if we were privy to such information, we do not have the authority to divulge confidential matters," 29 responds.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, at 3:45 or so, Jason and Wolfie are inside of a Gamestop. Emily is in Jason's arms, taking a nap.

"I'm not sure which I'm going to get," Wolfie tells Jason. "The Wii's cheaper, but-" Wolfie is interrupted as Emily begins to stir. There are tears are forming in the tot's eyes.

"Wolf Wolf," she says after slowly removing her face from being dug into Jason's body. "I had bad dream. Da bad genie was gonna hurt you 'n' Kitty."

"What's she talking about?" Jason asks as Emily continues to whimper.

"Story I read to her a few days ago about a genie," Wolfie lies off the top of her head. "Do you want me to calm her down or-"

"I think I can do it," Jason answers with as much of a shrug as can be managed. The boy moves his arms back and forth slowly, until Emily's whimpers start to silence.

"You're pretty good with kids, you know."

"I'm still not big on kids."

"I promised Cassie I'd have Emily home by 4. It's a close walk, but I need to know what time it is."

"3:44," Jason answers while looking at his watch, not realizing it is ten minutes slow.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom then we canleave. Watch Emily for me, okay J?" Wolfie walks out of the store after handing Jason Emily's diaper bag.

Almost immediately after Wolfie enters the bathroom located across from the store, Emily's eyes begin to grow misty once more. "Jay-Jay... sorwy..." she says simply. As Jason is about to ask what she's talking about, it hits him... or rather his nose.

With a sigh, Jason asks the toddler, "Can you wait until Wolfie comes back?"

"Please change, Daddy Jay-Jay..." Jason groans and walks out of the store and into the men's bathroom. Jason lays the girl down at the changing station and looks around, to his relief seeing no one currently in the room.

"This wasn't part of the job description," Jason remarks sarcastically as he pulls up Emily's shirt and untapes the soiled diaper. After cleaning up the child, he drops the plastic item into the trash and quickly straps on a new one.

"Mama Wolf Wolf kisses tummy," Emily says sweetly. Jason rolls his eyes, which Emily seems to understand. "Pwease Jay-Jay? Pwease..." Jason sighs yet again and pulls up the child's shirt, closing his eyes before doing beginning to do. The toddler giggles, so Jason does it again, eyes still closed. When he does it the third time...

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason opens his eyes and takes a few steps back as a now back-to-normal Cassie pulls herself off the changing table. "And where are we anyway?"

"Um... men's room." Cassie groans before mumbling a few words. "What did you say?"

"Quick spell to make it so only you and Wolfie can consciously see or hear me. Now then, what in God's name were you doing?"

"What were you doing as a toddler anyway? And since when can you use magic and stuff anyway?"

"You're taking the magic thing well..."

"Anne does it too, long story," Jason answers simply.

"Look, I'll explain the magic thing later," Cassie says sounding composed given the situation, though her face shows that she is obviously struggling to refrain from going psycopathic on him. "As for Emily, I turn into a toddler sometimes to help me relax. Considering I just dealth with having my _ass wiped_ by my friend's boyfriend, I deem this time to be a failure."

"That's kind of creepy," Jason says sarcastically. "Seriously, that's weird."

"Finally someone agress with me! Look," Cassie sighs while placing her right thumb and index finger on her nose and looking down at her feet, "Let's go meet up with Wolfie before I decide to kill you."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, fine, Wolfie, I'll admit it," Cassie says while walking back to Wolfie's house, having disspelled the spell after leaving the bathroom. "Jason, you're really not that bad a guy."

"That's as close to a compliment as you're going to get from her for awhile, J," Wolfie chuckles.

Cassie, realizing the perfect opportunity for a joke at Wolfie's expense, says, "Well, I do have another compliment for the two of you..." Cassie shrugs and drapess an arm over Wolfie. "The two of you will make great parents someday," Cassie and Jason both smirk at the comment, while Wolfie blushes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in school, during lunch, Cassie sits in the library drawing something as per her usual lunch-time manner. As she does so, she suddenly finds her light obscured. The goth looks up to see Katie.

"Hey Katie," Cassie greets her. "Feeling better?" Katie sits down and nods.

"Ming gave me some advice," Katie replies. "She said I need to find a way to relax. So I was wondering-"

"Ugh, not another Emily. Our lives are weird enough without turning them into Baby Wotchy Toons!"

"That's not what I meant," Katie laughs, "though the concept is similar. Do you know any spells that involve dimensional travel?"

"Some. Why?"

"I figured I could go to a few different dimensions here and there in my free-time. You know, see new places, meet new people, turn into stuff. Sound good?"

"Alright. Let me know when would be a good time."

"Great! I'm gonna go eat with Wolfie, see ya!"


End file.
